Just Like Heaven
by Desiree Champagne
Summary: Post HBP, spoilers, 7th yr. Transfers from all over the world are sent to Hogwarts as part of a mysterious and deadly program, called ROW Two members are fakes. Will they die at the hands of Voldemort or a member of ROW? AngstLoveDeathTragedy.
1. The Bird Hatches

_**IMPORTANT!**_

Yes, I DO include pretty much all the original characters (the trio, Neville, Draco, Snape, etc.) from the books, they just come later in the story. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny even come in the very next chapter. This is just like an introduction for the transfers/new characters that I'm introducing. Please don't let the characters draw you away from the story. That said, please read and review so I can writer more. )

**Author's Note**: This is a story I'm working very hard on right now - Please read/review with comments/suggestions/no "flames." The title comes from the Cure's infamous song "Just Like Heaven."

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP Characters. These are works of JK Rowling. I also don't own "Just Like Heaven" and/or the Cure.

**Chapter One -The Bird Hatches**

I gulped and looked at my best friend since seventh grade, Violet Marieson. She was nervous too, because she hid her tan but blushing face under her dark hair.

"This is it," I said. We held our breath and stepped through the brick wall.

It wasn't like we were scared of stepping through the wall because we thought we'd hurt ourselves - oh no, that wasn't the case at all. We were nervous because we didn't know what the other side of the wall looked like. We didn't know what the people on that other side of the wall looked like or acted like. All we knew is, we were nervous and new and "stupid Americans."

And now, we were on the other side.

I opened my eyes and saw people bustling about, kids and parents alike crying, and saw owls in cages, hooting to be set free.

"It looks normal..." murmured Violet, furrowing her brow. I laughed, and I had to admit, it did. I felt a little bit better. "Look. There's the R.O.W. lady." She pointed swiftly to a tall woman with long brown who was dressed in a dark brown robe with a R.O.W patch on it. we headed over.

"You do it..." Violet whispered to me. She was the shyest kid I had ever known. Once you got to know her, she was hilarious and friendly though. I nodded at her.

"Hello, ma'am," I said to woman, slightly bowing my head in respect. "We're part of the R.O.W. Program."

"Good, good," said the lady, and she clapped in delight and looked at a notepad and quill floating next to her. "What country?"

"America," I said, smiling. I hope she didn't hate us for that.

She merely nodded and smiled. "What school?"

"Bloodridge Academy."

The quill skidded across the page, writing, "America, Bloodridge Academy: "

"Full names?" she asked, looking at me, and then Violet.

"Juliet Nicole Season." I looked down. My name was odd. My parents, who'd died when I was three, were very "quirky." They thought it would be "nice" if I was named Juliet and I met a "nice boy" named Romeo. They had named my brother Tybalt. They were Shakespeare freaks, of course. And a weird surname like "Season" didn't help or stop the teasing I'd been through as a child.

I looked at Violet. She cringed and said quietly, "Violet Rachel Simmons."

"Yes, yes. I remember you being on the R.O.W. list. What year?"

"Fourth, and she's fifth," I said. She nodded and stepped back, to reveal an open door to a part of the train. Violet and I stepped inside.

We were greeted by a very stern looking woman wearing very traditional pointed witch hat. She stood next to a stool with another pointed hat on it. The hat smiled at us, and I could hear Violet squeal in shock next to me. Her parents were Muggles, so she sometimes jumped at the plainest of things.

"Hello, R.O.W. students," said the woman, smiling a little bit. "I am Proffessor McGonagall. I am a very important part of staff at Hogwarts, and I am here to sort you into the appropriate houses. I hear you were both in the same house at your last school?"

I nodded. "Yes. We were both in the Indigo House."

"Ah. Alice Indigo?"

"Yes, she was the founder of that House, one of the founders of Bloodridge."

McGonagall nodded. "She was friend of Albu- nevermind." She looked away. "That may not be the case here. How were you sorted at Bloodridge?"

"We put our names in a goblet, and the piece of paper with our names on it had the names of our new house on the other side."

"Well here, we try on a hat. The Sorting Hat." She held up the hat and it grinned at us. "You first," she said, looking at me. I stepped forward and she put it on.

The head smelled old, but not foul. I heard it whispering and murmuring to itself. The sound echoed in my ears. "Extemely loyal, you'd make a great Hufflepuff. Yes, very kind and forgiving... but ah, I see great intelligence, perhaps Ravenclaw? No, too warm for Ravenclaw. Very sly! Cunning, sneaky - Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin.. no. Brave. Very, very brave. Outstanding bravery, in fact, therefore - GRYFFINDOR, Proffessor!"

I took the hat off and placed it on the stool and stepped back. Gryffindor - Godric Gryffindor? I'd read about him in my old History book. His sword was said to have been the only one capable of hurting You-Know-Who.

Violet placed the hat on as McGonagall scribbled down "Season, Juliet - Gryffindor," on a sheet of parchment. I heard the hat mumble. "Very shy... but even more, very sly! Extremely confident and cunning - You'd make a wonderful Slytherin, you know? Great things could happen. No? Too reserved and quiet and shy, I suppose? Yes. Perhaps... Hufflepuff! You are a loyal friend... No, not out-there enough. Not Gryffindor, really - not Gryffindor... very smart. Ravenclaw!"

Violet placed the hat down, looked at me in a shocked matter, then frowned, as if to say "We're in seperate houses. Oh, no..."

I nodded and shrugged. Hopefully we'd still have classes together, and we would see each other in the hallways.

McGonagall wrote down her name and house and lead us into another compartment, very large, where four other people sat. Three boys, one girl.

Violet and I sat down on one of the bench-seats and I nodded at the others.

"Hello..." murmured Violet, blushing. Yes, as I have said - She's very shy.

"Americans?" asked a boy with dark brown hair and green eyes. "Your accent. Very faint... American."

I nodded. "Yeah. Russian?" I asked.

"Yes, from Madery's Institution in Russia." He stood up to shake my hand, and I noticed he was very tall - at least six foot five inches. I stood up and accepted his hand, and instead of shaking, he held it up and kissed it. I smiled, and he did the same to Violet, and by then, her face was strawberry-red. He looked at a dirty-blond haired boy with blue eyes. "This is my friend - James. He's third year, also from my school. I am Vlaine, seventh year."

"I'm Juliet, fourth year, and this is my friend Violet," - (more blushing) - "fifth year." He sat down, and the girl stood up, and ironically, she was very short, probably around four foot eight. She had very long black hair then went past her waist, and small almond-shaped bright brown eyes.

"Heylo. I am Sakura." The name and accent told me she was Japanese. "I was a third year at Miwaku in Japan." She sat down and a black-and-yellow-haired, brown-eyed boy around five foot eight inches stood up and shook my hand.

"Nozomu, sixth year, from Miwaku," he said, and he nodded and sat back down.

I sat down and there was an awkward silence, broken by Vlaine. He looked at me. "M'lady, what house were you and your companion sorted into?"

"Gryffindor for me. She got into Ravenclaw."

"Hufflepuff," he said and smiled at me.

"Slytherin," said James, and he nodded.

"Slytherin," whispered Sakura, looking at James.

"Ravenclaw," said Nozomu, looking at Violet, and of course, she blushed again.

Vlaine laughed. "Oh, only Gryffindor." I shrugged. He grinned at me. "Good, of course. I wanted to get into Gryffindor- my heroes were in that very house."

I grinned back at him; "I'll be your new hero, of course." He laughed and began to talk to James.

The compartment began to bustle with conversation and laughter as the train started.

"How are you doing so far, Violet?" I asked, nudging her arm with my elbow.

She cringed a bit but then finally smiled. "I'm okay. Just nervous."

"I bet everyone else is, too," I said. "I mean - who knows what these students will think of us, Vee? It's not like they know about the R.O.W. Project."

She looked at me. "Yeah. I remember. Headmistress Sedna said that it was top secret... Then what do you think we're supposed to tell these kids, then? That we just decided to transfer, despite all the things that had been happening? The R.O.W. is going to change the Wizarding World forever."

I sighed and nodded. "I know, I know... It's going to be awkward, it's going to be difficult. We don't know what lies ahead of us, but we know that we should do our jobs - follow our missions. And our mission is all the same, I think."

"Hatch?" asked Violet.

"Yes," I said. Of course, only R.O.W members could probably know what we meant - We were supposed to use codes when we talked about R.O.W.

"Well, you know..." she murmured, but then she looked towards the doorway, which was now open.

A blond boy and girl stood there, both tall, skinny, and rather elegant - but ice cold, too.

"Hello, fellow transfers," said the girl, grinning. Her icyness was lost; she seemed hyper and childish now. Everyone else looked around while mumruring welcomes - They seemed to have noticed it as well. "I'm Isabelle, a third year Gryfinndor." She was tall for her age, very much so - around five seven or five eight. She looked at least seventeen. "South Africa, Marmalade Academy."

Everyone had heard about Marmalade - It was a new school, twenty or so years old, and the four founders were killed by Death Eaters. Some people believed that someone just took over and the school went back to normal. However, most of Europe and North America believed that the school trained Death Eaters.

"John," said the boy, who was around five foot ten. "Her older brother, fifth year Gryffindor."

Two more Gryffindors?

I suppose that Marmalade students would be Gryffindors - being a Death Eater required bravery, since it was illegal and the tasks were fatally dangerous... but from what I had head, Gryffindor was for the warm of heart as well. So why had they been chosen? When they had walked in, it felt like I was freezing to death under their cold glares. Sly - They had all of a sudden turned kind. So why not Slytherin?

"Hello," said Nozomu, scooting over to make room. He seemed to warm up to them pretty fast - almost trusting them. Maybe even literally trusting them. The rest of us still seemed cold towards her.

Isabelle sat next to Nozomu, and John next to Isabelle. The room grew quiet. The way they acted - They couldn't be part of the R.O.W. Program. And if they were - They obviously did not have enough training.

"Are you going to hatch?" asked Violet, finally speaking up. Peculiar, I know - but it all sounded fine to us R.O.W. transfers.

"What?" asked John, raising an eyebrow.

"You're not hatching?" asked Vlaine, staring at the John and Isabelle.

Isabelle shook her head. "We're not birds..." She looked confused.

"Then what metamorphosis type are you being put through?" asked Sakura, as if almost telling them, "You're a fake."

"Well, I'm human, so I get older..." murmured John.

We dropped the questions and there was dead silence until we reached Hogsmaede and then the school.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts, Loves

**Author's Note:** Review please, I'd appreciate it more than anything. :) 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP Characters/the song by the Cure/the Cure.

**Chapter Two - Welcome to Hogwarts, Love**

I sat at a table next to the teacher's long table, surrounded by the other R.O.W members - and the fake R.O.W. members. Students filed in - first years, the Headmaster had said. Hogwart's Headmaster from last year had died of course - the killer wasn't revealed to the public, but I knew who it was. We knew. The R.O.W. knew.

The Headmaster was a rather gruffy figure by the name of Remus Lupin.

I watched as the young, also new (like me) students stumbled to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on, and how'd they'd blush when their new house cheered.

"Banks, Mary!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Mason, Timothy!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Patterson, Granalda!" "Slytherin!"

The cheers echoed throughout the hall, covering the many whispers of the students discussing their summer holidays and the cute boy in the House next over.

Of course, the main point of discussion was us.

The students stared; I heard them talk about us, good things, and bad things. Comments and suspiscions. Earlier I had wondered, _What will they think of me?_ Well, I had just gotten my answers, then.

My excellent hearing picked up something - "The D.A. will investigate this, then..."

The D.A.? I remembered one of our tutors from the Order of the Phoenix talking about the D.A. - Dumbledore's Army. Dumbledore, who was dead. Was the group still in existence? I didn't know. I was an odd kid, but still one of the 100-or-so people in the world chosen to be part of the R.O.W. Project. Still, I kept most of my normal bad habits from Bloodridge; not paying attention to tests, slacking off, falling asleep, day-dreaming... The list went on. I wasn't a bad kid. I was just wanted to _be_ a kid.

Then I remembered, my friend from the R.O.W.'s training camp, Crystal, had chosed the Order of the Phoenix and "the D.A." as her majors. I'd mirror her later, I thought, She could ask the Ministry and Order if she could transfer here and help find out more.

Lupin began to speak, and I snapped back into what was actually happening. "We have a select amount of transfer students this year," he said, standing and looking over at the table I sat at. "Passion is to unify and to protect." The R.O.W. phrase! What he just said was the quote that gave meaning to all of the things that dealt with R.O.W. "They are full of passion; They are here to befriend you and learn, just as you came here for, in your First Year." The student were all whispering about us now, and it was very obvious. Lupin held up a piece of paper and said, "As I call your school, please come up. Then, when I call your houses and names, please leave to sit at the appropriate table."

The kids stared at us now.

He began: "First, Miwaku School in Japan." Sakura and Nozomu walked up in front of the stool. "Sakura - Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table cheered as she sauntered over, smiling.

"Nozomu - Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws cheered and Nozomu came over to them.

"Next - Marmalade Academy, located in South Africa..." I glared at John and Isabelle, full of hate.

"John - Gryffindor!" Cheers from the brave.

"Isabelle - Gryffindor!" More cheers this time, mostly from the guys.

"Next," said Lupin. "Madery's Institution in Russia!" Vlaine smiled at me and kissed my hand again before he walked over to the stool with James.

"Vlaine - Hufflepuff!" Cheers, and girls squealing.

"James - Slytherin!" Cheers from the sly, and more girls squealing.

"And last, but of course not least, Bloodridge Academy in America." I lead Violet to the stool, not failing to notice that her face was painted in a deep crimson color.

"Violet - Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table cheered, and she stumbled over, blushing more with a little smile on her face, proud that they were cheering.

"And finally, Juliet - Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors cheered and I headed over and sat next to a girl with poofy brown hair.

The feast began, and of course, I noticed the foods were different - I got only what I knew was good and had had before. Pumpkin juice, mashed potatoes, roast beef, and bread, basically.

The girl began talking to me. "So what part of America are you from?"

"The northwest region," I replied, nodding.

"So.. Washington, Oregon, Idaho area?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's pretty cool."

She looked at me. "What's it like, then?"

"What's what like?" I asked, confused.

"You know... your old school?"

"I loved that school," I said after taking a sip of juice. "We always used stand on our brooms in the rain, and see who could go farthest up the river trail without getting drenched." I laughed.

"Does your school house all of the magic students in America?" she asked, after wiping gravy off lip.

"It takes students from all over," I said. "But it doesn't take everyone. It's a very good school, a bit high class, very big school, around the same size as Hogwarts, but probably with more people. There are tons of small wizarding schools in America, but Bloodridge is the top. People come from California, New York, Florida, Texas, South Dakota, Hawaii, Alaska - Some even come from other countries. Canada, Mexico, Brazil, Malaysia, Australia."

"A lot of students, then?"

"Yes, really," I said, thinking about all the people I knew. "Actually, maybe the castle itself is bigger than Hogwarts' castle- I'm not sure. Each person has thier own room. Part of the castle is like a big hotel. The rooms are really small, though, but the teachers are all about privacy, and making the wealthy family's kids happy, or you know, they could get the Ministry involved..." I murmured.

She suddenly looked down. "Is it all pureblood?"

I shook my head. "Of course, no, they are many students with one or both muggle parents. And there's even tutoring for... how do you say, Squibs."

"It must take a lot to run the school," she said, looking up now.

"I don't know, probably."

"Yeah. By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, seventh year. Nice to meet you."

I held out my hand and she shook it. "Juliet, as you've heard." I laughed a bit. "Fourth year."

"Only fourth?" she asked, surprised. "Wow."

"Why so shocked?" I asked, grinning curiously.

"You look older. And to go on a transfer, you know, I thought you were at least sixth because of those." She laughed a bit, looking kind of embarrassed. "Not that it's bad. Just didn't see it coming. Are you the youngest of the transfers?"

I shook my head. "Nope. The other Gryffindor girl, Isabelle, she's only a third year. And so is the girl from Miwaku, Sakura."

"Hmm, I could have guessed Sakura," said Hermione, with a little "pondering" look on her face. "But Isabelle over there," -she glanced in the direction of the end of the table, where Isabelle sat- "Looks at least sixteen or seventeen."

"That's what I thought when I met her - I think she's only twelve, too. And wow, she's around five foot seven, and the other girl in her year is so short."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, she's tiny. You're pretty short, too. How tall?"

"Five foot one inch."

"Wow, very short. The other girl from Bloodridge is so much taller than you."

I nodded. "I know, I know. She's around five six, I think. She's very quiet though, we're so opposite, yet we're best friends."

"I know what you mean," Hermione said, smiling. "Oh, yes - You can meet my friends." She moved and I saw a red-headed boy who looked around seventeen. "This is Ron Weasley, seventh year." He waved and grinned at me.

Hermione pointed to my other side. "And this is Ginny, a sixth year."

I laughed. "You guys are all a lot older than me."

Ginny smiled. "It's fine, of course. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said, and I looked down as my plate cleared, and I got some sundae for dessert.

"There's another boy, a great friend of mine," Hermione murmured solemnly. "He said he wouldn't come this year, but I know he will. I think Lupin said he would come and stay for a while on Halloween and probably visit before that." She was looking down at the table, a sort of grim look about her.

"I see. I hope everything's okay."

"It's fine," she said, taking a bite of fudge. She grew quiet.

"He was sweet," said Ginny. "I miss him."

I looked over at her. "Ah, sorry. I'd be glad to meet him when he comes, he sounds lovely."

She looked away. "I went out with him, you know... I loved him."


	3. Dumbledore's Army

**Author's Note:** Please read and review. I'll love you tons.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP/the cure kay thanks.

**Chapter Three - Dumbledore's Army**

I sauntered down the corridors and up the stairways with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. They were leading me to the Gryffindor Common Room, and behind us, a few other Gryffindors (including those damn Marmalades) followed a few steps behind. Everything had been pretty quiet since Ginny had said she loved this "Harry." I really didn't know what to say, since I never personally knew him. Sure, he was in a couple History books and I'd read about him in the Daily Prophet, but that was a completely different thing.

I saw Vlaine and James sitting on a huge windowsill and talking. "Be right back," I said to the other braves, and I stumbled over to the Madery's kids as they went to go talk to some Ravenclaws.

"Hey you," said James, nodding. "How's Gryffindor?"

"It's alright, o' course, I'll have to wait until I see the common room. How's it with you and Slytherin?" I asked, pointing at him in a sort of fun-joking way.

"Great, I've made good friends already, with a boy named Draco Malfoy, he's pretty famous, my parents talked about his family all the time. My House doesn't seem to fancy yours too much, Juliet." He looked up.

"So I've heard," I said, grinning.

"It's okay, though, I could never hate you - R.O.W. sticks together."

I laughed. "I've got Transfiguration and Herbology with you, then, James?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then, Jule - You and Vlaine, I gotta go meet up with some friends in the common room. See you." He waved a tiny bit and was off, and I took his place, sitting next to Vlaine.

"So, you liking Hufflepuff?" I questioned, scooting over towards him.

"Indeed," he exclaimed with a sort of "chuckle-hearty-laugh." "Everyone's nice, you know, great House to be in. I trust those kids you were walking with are your new friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they're great. Where's your chums, then?"

He shrugged. "I haven't really talked to anyone yet, I think it's because a bunch of girls just crowd around me."

"Ahhh, so you're a ladies' man then?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"'Course not," he said, scratching his head. Then he gave me a serious look. "Listen - we really need to talk. About those others in your house - I don't think they belong here."

We were talking in a whisper tone now. We couldn't be heard. If anyone who wasn't part of R.O.W. heard, who know what could happen?

"I know," I said, cringing. "They can't be. They're too... well, stupid."

"You're the only one in their house. Can you investigate them for a while? Maybe even get them to confess that they're not part of R.O.W."

"I'll see what I can do. I have to get up to the Room first- I think the girl's in the dormitory below me."

He nodded. "I have to go meet up with James and his friends. He wants me to meet them. So I'll see you." He stood up and walked away while waving. Then he added: "Meet me in the Library tomorrow at six pm."

"See you."

I returned to the others and headed up the steps. Of course, they had been talking to the two perfect blondies.

"Hey, you! Juliet!"

I turned around, and ironically was greeted by John's smirking face.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"How're you liking Hogwarts, then?" he asked, catching up to me and the others. Hermione gave me a sympathetic look. She could tell I didn't like this guy.

"It's great. How're you adjusting to it?"

"Good, good. I'm making a lot of friends."

"I see... then..." How do I get this guy to speak up? "What was your old school like?"

"You know, the usual..." he murmured. He was hiding something, and very obviously. I wasn't the only one to notice.

Ginny spoke up. "Do they sort you in houses?"

He shook his head. "No. And we were just all randomly placed in different dorms. That like."

"What classes did you take?" asked Hermione. The look on her face was suspiscious.

"Oh, you know.. uhhh..." It looked like he was thinking pretty hard. How could he not remember his own classes? "Spells... History... Runes... Flying. That sort."

"Just a spells class?" I asked. "Spells" was too elaborate to be one class.

"Yeah, yeah.. defence, healing, curses, charms, all that."

He was trying to pull it off well, but obviously wasn't getting anywhere.

"Curses?" asked Ron curiously, finally talking.

John shrugged, then looked alarmed. "Oh, curses? Did I say curses? Odd. I gotta go. See you," he said to everyone with a sort of embarrassed-angry-at-self look on his face. Then he looked just at me. "And talk to you later."

He was probably going to go plan how to kill me.

"What a geek," Ginny exlaimed with a nervous laugh. "That school doesn't seem real."

"Well, it's a new school," explained Hermione. "Started around twenty-five years ago. The Founders died around sixteen or seventeen years ago too, so it doesn't even have proper beginnings."

"How'd the founders die?" Ginny looked a bit surprised.

"Voldemort," I answered before Hermione had had the chance to respond. "Killed them with his favorite spell, the Killing Curse, right in their own school. The school's of normal muggle school size, with hardly any protection. After the founders died, the new people that took over added underground classrooms and a bunch of new buildings."

"And for God knows what," continued Hermione. "It was all over the Daily Prophet a few years ago - That a bunch of students just didn't show up at their home after Summer Holiday began. But everyone was more focused on the Triwizard Tournament."

"Who're the people that took over?" said Ginny, in a kind of whispering tone.

"Don't know. Don't think anyone besides students know."

We came to a portrait of a rather obese lady.

"Snugglekins," murmured Ginny, and the door swung open and we stepped inside the Common Room. It was a cozy looking room, with a fireplace and sofas and lamps and even a chess table. She then looked at me. "I'll show you to your dorm since it's close to mine than Hermione's. Night all."

"I need to do a bit of reading anyway," said Hermione, plopping down on a sofa with a stack of at least eight books.

Ron waved and sauntered over to the Boys' Dorm Stairs, where an African boy and a pale dark-haired boy waited for him.

I followed Ginny up the steps and wandered over to the bed next to my things after waving to her. The other girls in the room were already sound asleep. They all looked so young. I couldn't believe that I was stuck with them. They seemed like they'd be my little sister or the girl I had to babysit back home.

I lay in bed in a sort of half-awake/half-asleep mode.

What was going to happen at this new school?

How could I carry out the mission, when there were two fake blokes pretending to be respected R.O.W. transfers? They hadn't been through training for R.O.W., and you could tell pretty much just by looking at them. R.O.W. members had to hide their missions and their "passion," of course, but you could never be that casual after one week at training camp or a special R.O.W. class. You picked up on every little detail, like the letters in someone's last name, or people murmuring gossip on the streets, or people talking about the Order or the D.A...

Then I remembered, I had to mirror Crystal about the D.A. I glanced at my watch. It was two in the morning, and I doubt anyone would be awake at this time, and I didn't want to wake up any of the wee-little-girls in my dorm that needed their "beauty sleep," so I headed down the Common Room and plopped down the sofa, pulling out my little compact mirror. I was like one of those teen spies on Canadian television, only I wasn't blonde and I didn't have a football player boyfriend.

"Crystal Brenswick," I whispered. The mirror turned to a blackish-blue color.

"Juliet!" I heard a little shout come from the mirror and a pretty blue-silver-eyed blonde appeared in the mirror. Crystal, one of my best friends in the world. The one who always got the guys, because of course she was half veela. You couldn't be part of the R.O.W. unless you had a couple special traits or special blood. I bet half of the R.O.W. members were half-non-human. I was part vampire too, but only a fourth, and it didn't even make me look different than a normal person would.

"Crystal. What do you know about the D.A.?"

"Dumbledore's Army?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You've asked the right person, Jules. I picked that as one of my majors, you know. Anywho... It's a group of people at Hogwarts that fight in the name of good and such, and they learn and practice Defense Against the Dark Arts spells, since a couple years ago Hogwarts was under a different Headmaster than normal, you know, so the DADA program was pretty horrible. They practiced in an enchanted room called the 'Room of Requirement.' It's a room that only appears when you need it, and it appears as what you need it to be. For them, it was a practice-room and classroom."

"Yeah, I heard some kids say that the D.A. would be investigating something. Probably our arrival."

"The D.A. should be split up by now," said Crystal with a confused squint.

"Well, they obviously haven't. Who're the members?"

"In order... Hannah Abbott, Lavendar Brown, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Marietta Edgecombe who was kicked out after reporting the group, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnegan, Anthony Goldstein, Hermione Granger, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillian, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter who was the leader, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. Many have already graduated and left Hogwarts."

I blinked. "I know some of those people. They're my friend now, I guess."

"I guess it must exist now, then..." murmured Crystal. "I'll have to alert the teacher, then." She laughed.

"Listen... see if you can spend at least a term here since you've specialized it. And I'm guessing you'll need to talk to Remus Lupin, anyways. He's Headmaster here."

"You're kidding. He and Albus are worlds apart."

I nodded. "I know. I can only imagine how the students feel. Er, the other students."

"Yes, yes... I'll do that tomorrow. Listen, I have to go study for the exams on the Order that I'm having tomorrow. Then I'm off to bed, like you should be since the time's different. Mirror me tomorrow night, then. Bye."

"Ciao."

The mirror returned to a reflection of myself, and I dragged my now-tired self to the staircase and slowly walked up the steps, careful not to make too much noise. Right before I entered my dorm, I heard a voice in the room below.

I recognized it as Isabelle's.

"Stupid git," she shouted, obvious she was trying to keep quiet, but once again obviously not doing that. "I'm doing a great job! The stupid Are-Oh-Double-You's are just too damn clever."

A snappy voice came. "You can do better, and you know you can. Stop trying to be a pretty little slut for the males and get to work. You're property of me, and only me."

"Master, you don't understand -- !"

"_Absconditusdolor_!"

"Fuck." Groans of pain from Isabelle. "I'm sorry, master, I'll do better."

"Good. Farewell, love."

"Farewell, Master."

A clicking sound and silence.

I waited at least twenty minutes after that silence before finally entering the dorm and running into bed.


End file.
